Snowdrop
Smarty |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen. |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Zombies are always looking at her with a frozen expression.}} Snowdrop 'is a basic common plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 every time a Zombie gets '''frozen. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Zombies are always looking at her with a frozen expression. Strategies With While it seems weak at first, Snowdrop is a very potent and dangerous plant, and is one of the key plants in a Freeze deck. As there are many options to freeze a zombie, you can boost Snowdrop quite easily. Each freezing card has their own advantages and disadvantages: *Iceberg Lettuce is a very cheap card you can play to instantly boost Snowdrop. However, it can't actually do damage to zombies. *Big Chill is just like Iceberg Lettuce, but with the added benefit of drawing a card. However, only Green Shadow and Rose can play this superpower. *Snow Pea can continuously boost Snowdrop every turn until it is destroyed. However, it can be easily destroyed on the second turn, so it boosts Snowdrop only once or twice in most situations. *Chilly Pepper and Jolly Holly instantly boost Snowdrop and provide additional firepower. However, you can only boost it once, and they are much more expensive than Iceberg Lettuce. *And finally, Winter Melon can boost Snowdrop up to thrice every time it attacks due to its Splash Damage trait. However, it has rather low stats for its cost, and is vulnerable to Rocket Science. While there are other stat-boosting cards like Grow-Shroom or Berry Angry, it is not as effective as freezing a zombie. However, they are still valid for you to use, in case you don't have any of the aforementioned cards, or if you are short of them. Since Snowdrop is a flower plant, it also works well with Briar Rose and Power Flower, though only Rose can do this normally. Against Snowdrop has quite acceptable stats for a 1-sun cost plant, and it can become a very big threat if you are not prepared. If Snowdrop hasn't been boosted yet, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If it has been boosted twice, play Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size. If you don't have the aforementioned tricks, you can play Backyard Bounce to instantly remove all its boosts. Deadly zombies are also a good counter since they can destroy it regardless of health. However, using zombies to fight Snowdrop is quite risky, as your opponent can play a card to freeze the zombie if they have any, boosting Snowdrop and leaving the zombie at the mercy of it. Also, don't forget that it can activate Briar Rose or Power Flower's abilities due to it being a flower plant. Gallery Snowdrop_stats.png|Statistics SnowdropCard.png|Card Trivia *Its animation and appearance is very similar to Bellflower's. **This is referenced in Bellflower's description, where it mentions Snowdrop. *The word "frozen" in its description has a double meaning. The first means "covered or rigid with ice," referring to the commonly used strategy of freezing zombies to activate its ability. The second means "to stare coldly at someone or to treat coldly," referring to how zombies can only look at plants when they are frozen. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Flower cards